


Damage Control

by marksmay



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmay/pseuds/marksmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party’s not over yet. Post birthday weekend with Ali and Ash.</p>
<p>This is an old fic I had submitted to nutmeg101 back in July. Figured I'd post it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

“Did you have fun this weekend?” I whispered as I snaked my arms around her waist pecked her neck from behind.

“It was unbelieveable. Really, Ash.” she said as she turned around to face me while I was struck with the scent of vanilla and lavender from her hair. All of a sudden, my lips were met with hers and just as soon as I registered it, she pulled away with a shy giggle. “But I think we’re going to need to do some damage control. I love Kyle, I really do, but let’s just say I’m somewhat thankful he isn’t here 24/7 to push us out of the closet.”

“Damage control… right.” I muttered into her hair as I pulled her into a hug. If it were up to me, I would scream my love from the mountaintops but Ali wants none of that and so be it.

“Come on. We have to catch up on Kyle’s show before the new episode.” Ali pulled away, reached for my hand, and led us to the couch. I couldn’t help but snicker. We cuddled throughout the episode, stealing glances and kisses.

As the episode closed, Ali pulled away to fiddle on her phone. I flipped the channels to find something to watch in the meantime. When I finally settled on watching House Hunters, Ali put her phone down and resumed our cuddle session. Not even a minute later, both our phones started blowing up with texts, tweets, and the like. We’ve been together long enough for me to know exactly what that means.

When Ali didn’t pick up her phone to see what all the commotion was about and instead just looked at me from the corner of her eye, I should have known something was going on. I checked my texts first.

Pinoe: OH. MY. GOD.

Syd the Kid: YOU STUD!!!!!

Lori: Hahahahaha, about time.

Kyle Krieger: Love you, boo. Mwah.

Perplexed would be an understatement. I checked my tweets next. That consisted mostly of fans doing what they do best and fangirling. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

I have one notification from Instagram so I figure I might as well check that now. And that’s when I saw it. I could feel her gaze become more prevalent but I didn’t know how to react. I must have spent about five minutes stuttering as I tried to formulate a cohesive thought.

“I… but… how… you said… but… I mean… uh… it’s just…” I continued. Ali did the sensible thing and closed the gap between us and pressed her lips onto mine.

“Just a little something to repay you. I love you, Ash.” she whispered into the kiss.

“What about ‘damage control?’” I asked her, air quotes and all.

She just smiled that perfect smile, complete with a nose crinkle, and pulled me back in for a deeper kiss. I set my phone down, with the Instagram picture that set the world on fire still on the screen.

“akrieger11: Best birthday weekend thanks to my other half. I love you.” was the caption under the photo. The photo of the two of us sharing a kiss during what was Ali and Kyle’s “impromptu garage series” photo shoot.

I guess we’re out now.


End file.
